


Baby, kiss it better

by fallendarknight86



Series: "Cardigan" [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: College!Faberry, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Faberry, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, New York!Faberry, Rachel and Quinn, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: “What did they have?” Rachel sniffed and leaned in to kiss her softly.“A lifetime of kisses and beautiful memories.” Her hand reached up to brush the lone tear away with her thumb. “I want to build a house and a family with you. I want to tell our kids how we fell in love without even realizing it was love, or why there’s a star named after you.”- 4th in the “Cardigan Universe” revolving around New Year Eve celebrations.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: "Cardigan" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031283
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Baby, kiss it better

**A/N:** this is the fourth instalment in the series "You put me on and said I was your favorite”. Events revolve around the celebrstions of New Year Eve.

Hope you like this one too, comments are always welcome.

 **Warnings:** sexual content

**Baby, kiss it better**

“Quinn. The cookies.” Rachel tugged her by the hair. Her head was still leaning back against the cabinets, while her thighs were spread wide enough to give Quinn the room she needed.

“What?” Quinn licked up and down her wet slit. She licked it slowly and just ignored the second tug at her hair.

“The cookies.” Rachel tugged more firmly and once she was up, she pulled her in a hard kiss that made her core throb even more. She should have kept her girlfriend’s mouth there.

“What about them?” Quinn’s hands brushed along the insides of her thighs. She caressed them slowly and just let Rachel lick her own juices off her lips and chin. She hadn’t cum and she had made a mess.

“They’re ready.” Rachel sucked on her bottom lip. Her fingers tangled into her shorter hair and just kept her there, pressed into her half naked body.

“Oh.” Quinn nodded softly. “I better…” She tried to pull back, but the brunette’s legs locked around her waist, making her aware of the excitement pooling between her legs. She was going to leave a wet patch against the front of her boxer briefs.

“Yes. Totally.” Rachel pecked her lips once more and then released her grip around her waist. She sighed in relief when she shut her thighs closed.

“They look great.” Quinn says as she washed her hands and then piled them neatly on a plate. “Smell yummy too.”

“We should just taste them.” Rachel looked at her from where she sat. She said it so casually, despite being half naked on the counter.

“In a bit. They’re too hot.” Quinn wiped her fingers clean and moved back into Rachel’s personal space, bringing the plate along.

“You’re too hot.” Rachel pulled her in with her legs. She led her mouth back onto Quinn’s, claiming those lips as hers.

“Cheesy.” Quinn chuckled into the kiss.

“It’s the truth.” Rachel tilted her head back to find a better angle to kiss her. “You’re hot even when you just woke up and you have bed hair.”

“That’s why I woke up to your head between my legs, this morning.” Quinn’s palms slid heatedly up her thighs. She slid them higher and made room for her body.

“For sure.” Rachel whimpered when two fingers traced the length of her bare core. One hour of pain was worthy enough of all the ways she could feel Quinn against her. Nothing else in between.

“We should give our belated Christmas gift a try sooner or later, don’t you think?” Quinn rubbed her slowly. She rubbed her up and down, spreading more of her excitement over her outer lips without going inside. Without touching her nub.

“Oh...you want to do that?” Rachel nodded between the moans. “Here?”

“Bed. I want you to be comfortable enough.” Quinn kissed her shoulder when she sank those fingers in.

“God…” Rachel dropped her own head to the blonde’s shoulder and just nodded silently.

She nodded when she felt her thrust in and out so fast, that she had no chance to tell how many times she was pushing in per second. She had lost count.

She nodded against her shoulder and held onto her for dear life, while Quinn fucked her so well.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“More milk?” Rachel went to stand up, but Quinn just pulled her down, astride her lap, where she had been sitting for the past hour.

“I am good.” Quinn’s fingers brushed along the outer side of her thighs and up her sides, disappearing under the hem of the t-shirt she had bought from Yale’s gift shop.

“You’re sure I am not too heavy?” Rachel wiggled in her lap until she was comfortable again.

“I lifted girls that were heavier than you.” Quinn slid her palms higher, until her thumbs brushed along the sides of her breasts. “Even if you ate almost five cookies.” She chuckled and leaned down to peck her pouty lips.

“Four actually. And you ate the same number of cookies too.” Rachel poked her in the chest. She poked her again and at the feeling of the shape of the heart locket under her finger, she placed her palm over it. “You wear it all the time.”

“I never take it off.” Quinn looked down to where the hand was. She focused on the ring that contrasted with Rachel’s skin tone. “So, do you.”

“Of course.” Rachel used her other hand to cup her face and tilt it back up. “We could have done this since summer before senior year, couldn’t have we?”

“Maybe.” Quinn laced her hands behind her back, where the clasp of her bra should have been. “But I was in a bad place and the chances for me to ruin everything were pretty high.” Leaning forward she brushed her lips over Rachel’s. “I could still ruin everything though.”

“You won’t.” Rachel shook her head and pressed their lips harder together. She opened her mouth to let Quinn’s tongue graze her teeth and then her own. She brushed it like a brush on a blank canvas.

“Are you mine?” Quinn nodded and pulled her closer, breathing against her mouth.

“Are you?” Rachel nodded and kissed her gently.

“I’ve always been yours.” Quinn pushed her forehead against Rachel’s, closing her eyes when their lips met again briefly.

“We should clean this mess.” Rachel wrapped her arms around her head and pulled it against her shoulder, so she could look at the plates and bowls on the counter.

“We should take a nap and then clean it up.” Quinn muttered against her shoulder. Her hands were now holding onto her sides, still under the thin shirt. “What time are we supposed to be at your friend’s?”

“Not before nine.” She looked at the clock above the fridge. They still had more or less 6 hours to themselves. “We can clean up and take a nap.” She kissed Quinn’s temple, who just nuzzled closer into her chest.

“Whose party is this again? Brad?” Her lips brushed over the collar of the t-shirt, grazing the juts of her collarbone too.

“Brody.” Rachel chuckled. “He’s a senior at NYADA.” Her fingers moved through her hair slowly, untangling the small knots.

“How did you become friends again?” Quinn pulled back to look up at the brunette, still perched on her lap.

“He is in my ballet class as a teacher’s assistant.” Rachel’s hands slid down her front to brace herself against her abs, as she leaned forward to kiss along Quinn’s jawline.

“Let me guess...tall, dark haired with a dopey smile that charms girls?” Quinn’s jaw relaxed under the soft touches.

“How do you know?” Rachel pulled back with a frown.

“It’s the type of guy that usually catches your attention.” Quinn dropped her arms from around her waist. “He hit on you?”

“I don’t have a type.” Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

“You totally do.” Quinn sighed softly. “Finn totally fits that and so does Puck.”

“You dated them both too. So, you have a type too.” She pointed out.

“I dated Finn to keep him away from you and Puck...well, you know how fucked up that was. That’s not my type at all.” Quinn looked away briefly.

“I turned him down as soon as he hinted about a night out for just the two of us.” Rachel dropped her hands back to the hem of Quinn’s shirt and tugged at it. “I don’t have a type.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, Rach.” Quinn sighed and looked at her.

“I don’t.” Rachel leaned down to nuzzle her nose against Quinn’s. “And if I did, it’d be a gorgeous blonde with a disarming smile that bought me a star.”

“Is disarming a euphemism?” Quinn smiled and tilted her head to kiss her softly. “I gotta say I have a thing for cute brunette girls with a voice like an angel and a big heart.”

“I saw how people look at you, Quinn. That girl, Sarah, at Yale kept on flirting with you and I was sitting there. You could have her.” Rachel’s hands slipped under the hem of her shirt to brace herself against her abs as they kissed deeper. “You could have anyone.”

“I told her to back off.” Quinn’s fingers slipped under her backside to lift her higher against her, as their kisses grew in urgency. “I am yours, remember?”

“And so am I.” Rachel nodded and promptly locked her legs around her waist, when Quinn stood from the chair and headed for the bedroom.

They had enough time to squeeze something else in before the nap and the party.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“We should get up.” Quinn rolled on her side to curl around Rachel, who was facing away from her and hugged a pillow to her chest.

“I know.” Rachel burrowed herself more under the covers and reached for her arm, wrapping it around herself from behind.

“I can shower first, so you can sleep some more.” The blonde placed a soft kiss against her bare shoulder, snuggling more into her warm body.

“Or we could shower together.” Rachel brought her wrist to her lips and kissed the familiar scar.

“That would be risky.” The blonde chuckled and nuzzled her neck from behind. “Our showers always end up with us getting side-tracked with other things.”

“Maybe.” Rachel rolled around in her arms and wrapped herself around her like she had done with the pillow. It was better to have Quinn in her arms though.

“You look like a cute koala bear.” Quinn brushed her bangs off her eyes and kissed the skin between her brows.

“A koala bear? Seriously?” Rachel snorted and nuzzled her face under her chin. She kissed the base of Quinn’s throat and pulled her in, locking her leg behind her thigh.

“I saw a documentary about them and they tend to hug other bears just like this.” Quinn chuckled. “It’s adorable.”

“If you say so.” Rachel pushed against her chest to roll them on her back and slipped back on top, knees each side of her hips and hands under her head.

“More like a tiger ready to pounce on their prey now.” Quinn’s hands slid down the back of her underwear to squeeze her backside.

“Rawr.” Rachel leaned down to playfully bite onto the side of her neck, earning a loud giggle from the blonde under her.

“Funny, Rach. Very funny.” Quinn laughed when she felt those lips bite along her neck, tickling her sensitive skin.

“Quinn?” Rachel turned her bites into tender nips and, in the end, into gentle kisses.

“Yes baby?” Quinn tilted her head to stare down into her brown eyes.

“We never talked about the future.” Rachel’s fingers reached to trace the necklace she wore proudly around her neck. “Our future.”

“What brought that up? Because it’s New Year Eve?” Quinn’s fingers brushed her hair back behind her ear.

“Yeah, probably.” Rachel nodded gently. “Do you still want this for a long time? Do you still want a future with me in ten or fifteen years?”

“Make it fifty or sixty Rachel.” Quinn’s fingers chased hers around her necklace and laced them together, over her own heart.

“That’s a long time.” Rachel looked up into her eyes with surprise.

“I want what your parents have.” Quinn pushed her forehead against hers. “What my grandparents on my Mom’s side of the family had.”

“What did they have?” Rachel sniffed and leaned in to kiss her softly.

“A lifetime of kisses and beautiful memories.” Her hand reached up to brush the lone tear away with her thumb. “I want to build a house and a family with you. I want to tell our kids how we fell in love without even realizing it was love, or why there’s a star named after you.”

“How many?” Rachel lifted her head on the pillow as she curled against Quinn.

“Two or maybe three. And a cat maybe.” Quinn smiled softly. “As long as they are ours, I don’t care about how many. I just want them with you.”

“We’d need a house big enough for everything.” Rachel chuckled. “How would we pay for it?”

“When you’re married to a famous Broadway star, nothing is impossible.” Quinn smiled. “I will write my novel, and you’ll be a star on that stage that is calling out for you.”

“You thought of everything, didn’t you?” Rachel nuzzled their noses slowly together.

“I did not. There’s everything else and that scares the shit out of me.” Quinn cupped her face. “But if we are both into this, I know we’ll figure it out.”

“One day at a time.” Rachel nodded softly.

“As long as those days are with you.” Quinn rested their foreheads together, stealing one more kiss from her lips. “One day at a time is fine by me.”

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“So, that’s Quinn.” Brody found her in the kitchen and handed her another glass, to fill her empty hands.

“That’s Quinn.” Rachel smiled without even realizing that. She couldn’t really help feeling the butterflies in her stomach and her heart bursting with happiness.

“She is pretty.” He nodded tersely.

“The prettiest girl I have ever met.” Rachel sipped from her glass. “But she is a lot more than that.”

“She goes to college where?” Brody brought the glass to his own lips, to hide the frown.

“Yale.” Rachel smirked. “She is quite smart too.”

“You hit the jackpot with her huh?” He almost choked on his drink but managed to get it together.

“Oh totally.” Rachel grinned when her eyes caught Quinn’s across the room. She lifted the glass up in a toast at a long distance.

“That’s good. You’re lucky.” He looked between the two girls and felt his shoulders slouch in acceptance.

“Aren’t you dating anyone? Jessica, right?” Rachel turned to stare at him.

“It was nothing serious. You know…” He gestured with his hands. “We went out a couple of times and then we just did things.”

“Oh, I see. You’re not looking for something serious?” Rachel finished her drink.

“I would, with the right girl.” Brody looked down at her.

“You’ll find her, you’re a great guy.” Rachel seemed to totally miss the way he was staring at her, too caught in finding Quinn’s eyes through the room. She excused herself from him with a brief squeeze of his forearm and walked across the crowded apartment to join her girlfriend’s side.

“Hey.” Quinn held her hand out for her to take, as soon as she was within a couple of feet away from her. She held it out and waited for the moment Rachel’s fingers would slip through hers, in a perfect and familiar fit.

“Hey.” Rachel’s heels had sort of mitigated the height difference between them, so she could easily rest her chin on her shoulder, hugging her forearm to her front.

“Jessica was telling me about this interesting post-grad program at Columbia.” Quinn turned to the red haired in front of them, who stared at them with fondness and a bit of longing. They were so in love that anyone could’ve said that from miles away.

“Columbia, huh?” Rachel dropped a soft kiss against her bare shoulder. She let her lips linger there, while her fingers squeezed Quinn’s.

“I am sure there are valid programs at Yale too, ‘cause it’s Yale!” Jessica chuckled knowingly. “But it’s something you can think of…”

“Oh for sure, I wouldn’t mind moving here.” Quinn looked at Rachel, who looked away from her. “I love New York.” She said those words loudly, but both girls knew what she really meant. What she meant was that she loved the city where the other side of her heart was. Where Rachel was. What she really meant was ‘I love you’.

“How long have you been together?” Jessica broke them out of their little staring contest.

“Almost two years.” Rachel stood by the blonde’s side, still wrapped around her forearm like a koala around a tree.

“I would’ve betted it was longer than that.” Jessica chuckled softly over the rim of her glass.

“I’ve loved her for almost four years. Maybe longer.” Quinn looked back at Rachel, who was squeezing her hand even tighter. She was squeezing it so tight that she was sure her rings would be leaving marks on her skin.

“Can you excuse us Jessica?” Rachel gulped down the imaginary lump in her throat and tugged the blonde with her by the hand. She tugged her through the people mingling and waiting for the countdown to start. She tugged them back towards the bedroom where they had left their coats, and snatched them from the big pile on the bed.

“Rachel?” Quinn had her coat thrown almost at her face. She put it on along with her scarf and looked at the brunette. “Are we leaving?”

“Follow me ok?” Rachel wrapped herself up in her own coat and faux wool knitted scarf and opened the window, moving onto the fire escape that led to the rooftop.

“Are you sure? Where are we going?” Quinn looked behind herself, climbing the steps that took them higher. The more they climbed, the better was the view of Time Square.

“Here.” Rachel reached the roof and walked to the edge, facing Time Square in its majesty.

“Why did we come here? The view wasn’t that bad from Brody’s flat.” She wrapped herself around the brunette. “We’re going to catch something.”

“We’re not.” Rachel turned around in her arms and burrowed herself closer, tucking her head in the crook of her neck. “You’ve loved me for years?”

“Yeah.” Quinn’s hands slipped inside the pockets of her coat. Her left hand found a familiar shaped object. Something she had gifted Rachel with more than two years back.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Rachel pushed more against the blonde, who just held them upright. She didn’t even stumble back.

“It took me time to realize what it was and then there was Finn and everything else in between. It took me so much time to realize that I wanted you. I never wanted anyone else.” Quinn’s lips found her temple and then her cheek. She trailed lower until she brushed them against the corner of her lips.

“You’ve always been mine.” Rachel tilted her head to brush her lips against Quinn’s. She was so close that she had no more space to cross.

“Only yours.” Quinn’s hands cupped her face and held it in place, while her mouth opened to trace the arch of her teeth and mouth, slowly and tenderly. She kissed her with reverence. She kissed her with devotion.

“We should go back.” Rachel sighed in her lips and checked her watch. They were already running late.

“Let’s watch it from here and then we go down.” Quinn pecked her tenderly and grabbed her by the hand to move them back towards the edge, where they could have a better view.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“You’re sure…” Quinn nuzzled her nose against her temple, breathing in the tangy scent of sweat mixed with her shampoo. “You’re alright?”

“Yes. Yes, I am okay.” Rachel’s nails scratched slowly down her back, to the familiar scar marking her lower back. She scratched it slowly and spread her thighs wider, to feel Quinn’s hips roll fully down into hers.

“God, you feel good.” Quinn nodded and kissed her temple. She let her lips linger there while her hands locked around her shoulders. She held onto them, knuckles brushing back against the bedsheets with each movement they made.

“You too.” Rachel dropped her head back against the pillow and arched her back off the mattress, bending in a perfect bow. It was the best way to feel all of Quinn slide languidly against her.

“It was the best surprise gift you could ever buy, you know?” Quinn looked down between their hips to catch a glimpse of the purple harness attached to her waist, that kept on disappearing between the brunette’s legs. She could almost feel it slide all the way in, as if it was real. As if it was really her filling her up so good.

“There’s no better way to break in the New Year, don’t you think?” Rachel tilted her head back and found her lips with hers. She kissed her slowly, putting a stop to the frantic thrusts inside of her. She kissed her softly, hands tugging at the locks cascading around her face like a golden frame on a precious painting.

Quinn was a work of art.

“Too fast?” Quinn was out of breath. She panted heavily and dipped her lips back down, to capture Rachel’s in another kiss as soon as they had broken the first series.

“No. I just…” Rachel’s legs locked behind her thighs, keeping her inside of her. She could feel Quinn’s curls brush against her own skin, tickling her and making her clench around it. “I just want to savour every moment.”

“We can take it as slow as you want. We have the rest of the night or morning…” Quinn pushed her forehead against Rachel and adjusted slowly, pulling back enough to cause another moan escape from her naturally pouty lips. She resumed her thrusts and pushed it back inside Rachel, who gripped her a little tighter.

“Until morning? God, we have been at it for hours already.” Rachel dropped one of her legs to the mattress. She angled her hips to take the thrusts deeper. She moved along with Quinn who seemed to know what she was doing with her.

“And we can go at it for more. I know you can.” Quinn slid down her body enough to take one of her nipples in her mouth. She sucked on its tip with a hunger that she always had for Rachel. She couldn’t get enough of her.

“Fuck.” Rachel looked down at her. She stared down into her darkened eyes, while her tongue pushed back against her hard nipple with the same rhythm that Quinn had set inside of her.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Quinn shifted to the other one. Her palm reached up to squeeze the breast she had just left behind. She palmed it and squeezed it, while her teeth left nips around the darker areola.

“Please.” Rachel was going crazy with pleasure. She was burning with desire for the blonde moving between her legs. She was burning of a flame that would never be extinguished.

“Please what? What do you need baby?” Quinn scaled back up her front to do to her bottom lip, what she had just done to her nipples. She sucked it between her lips, making it swell even more.

“I want to ride you.” Rachel whispered in her lips. She tugged at her hair and rolled them over with ease, knowing Quinn was letting her do it.

“Should I buckle up for the ride?” Quinn sat up with ease and wrapped Rachel’s legs around her own waist, fully sitting her in her lap.

“You totally should.” Rachel’s hands slid down between their bodies to hold onto her flexing abs, as she moved up and down.

“Fuck. I wish I could feel you for real.” Quinn’s hands itched to touch her. She let them slide up her thighs to her firm backside. She squeezed the globes in her hands whenever Rachel dropped down in her lap, taking every inch of it within her.

“God. I wish that too.” Rachel nodded eagerly when one of Quinn’s hands moved from the back to her front. She felt her familiar fingertips slip between her thighs, rubbing her upper folds with the sole purpose of bringing even more pleasure to her.

“You’re so warm and wet.” Quinn nuzzled her nose against the apple of her cheek. It was so flushed that she kept on nuzzling it.

“Quinn…” Rachel sobbed in her ear. Her palms pressed down against her abs, leveraging on them to roll her hips faster.

“You’re going to come for me?” Quinn moved her mouth to her ear. She nibbled on her earlobe and added another finger in. She rubbed her with three fingers that tugged and slipped under the hood of her nub.

“Yes, yes!” Rachel’s palms slid heatedly upwards to squeeze her smaller breasts. She weighed them with her palms and rolled forward to take it harder. She rolled back and forth to grind back into the fingers rubbing her right where she needed it the most.

“Let it go, baby. Let it all go.” Quinn bit down on her shoulder, muffling her moans as the insert rubbed deliciously back against her own core. She felt the familiar coil in her stomach, but she needed to take Rachel with her.

“Quinn!!!” Rachel screamed out in the loud night. Fireworks were still going all over New York, to celebrate the New Year and she joined the loud noises with a scream that was going to be heard by their neighbors, for sure.

“Fuckkk!” Quinn lifted her hips to meet each thrust and followed her, tumbling off the edge with the brunette. She kept rolling them upwards to prolong the pleasure for both.

“Did you…” She slumped forward against her shoulder, nuzzling her forehead against it.

“Yes. God, yes.” Quinn used her pinky finger to brush her hair back and place a kiss on her ear. She kissed it again and whispered a soft ‘I love you’ in it.

“I love you too.” Rachel lifted her hand to cup the heart locket that fell right over her sternum.

“Lift up, baby.” Quinn nudged her by the hips, guiding the harness out of her. Gently, she lowered the brunette on her back and rolled out of bed to unwrap the straps and let it drop back on the floor. She would take care of it in the morning.

“Can you get me a glass of water?” Her voice was hoarse from the alcohol and the screaming. They had come back from the party, buzzing with too much champagne and the need to be alone, to celebrate it in their own way.

“Of course.” Quinn threw a shirt over her nude form and padded into the open kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water for both. She had twisted the cap off and gulped a gentle amount on her way back and handed the rest to Rachel, who had slipped under the covers.

“Thanks.” Rachel’s fingers brushed hers upon reaching for it and let them linger there on the insides of her wrist.

“You need anything else?” Quinn ran her fingers through her hair. It was a mess.

“Just you.” Rachel sat the bottle down on the nightstand and scooted to the side, letting Quinn slip back beside her.

“Good answer.” Her shirt was dropped back onto the floor, in the mess of shoes and dresses they had scattered around in the haste of getting each other naked.

“I thought so, too.” Rachel rolled into the familiar position and scooted into her side, settling with her head on her shoulder and her hand between her breasts, covering the heart locket with her left hand.

“We don’t have plans for tomorrow, right?” Quinn turned slightly to brush the back of her hand over the forearm draped over her and to cradle Rachel against her, with her arm behind her back.

“More like today, Quinn.” She had caught a glimpse of the night stand clock. It was almost four in the morning.

“Right.” She chuckled through a stifled yawn. Her nose nuzzled into the top of her head, closing her eyes.

“No plans, unless they involve the two of us and this bed.” Rachel turned her face to hide it against the column of her throat. “I can’t think of doing anything else.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Quinn muttered sleepily and yawned against her forehead. “Sorry.”

“You liked the party?” Rachel’s fingers slid down her front to trace the shape of her abs.

“Yes. Brody is a decent guy, once I got over the way he looked at you.” Quinn turned slightly to brush her fingers down her arm.

“Which way?” Rachel lifted her head to stare at the blonde.

“With heart eyes.” Quinn struggled to keep her eyes open. It was so warm and comfortable that she just couldn’t fight it. She didn’t want to fight it.

“He did not.” Rachel pecked her lips. “He knows he has no chances with me.”

“It doesn’t mean he cannot be infatuated, Rach.” Quinn pushed her forehead against hers. “And I totally get it. I think I felt the same the first time I saw you strut down the hallway, in a horrendous pantsuit.”

“It was not that bad.” Rachel pulled back with a pout.

“Your fashion taste definitely improved along the years.” Quinn rolled on her side to face her. “Your short skirts totally drove me crazy.”

“Did they now?” Rachel smirked. With their legs tangled together and their faces inches from each other, she could smell the lingering scent of her sex on Quinn’s lips. She could also smell the scent of sex covering both their bodies.

“As if you don’t know that.” Quinn tucked her head down to place a gentle kiss on her nose. “I imagined doing you against the lockers many times, pinned there with my hand up your skirt.”

“You never told me.” Rachel whimpered at the thought. She wouldn’t have put much of a resistance against it after all.

“I would have sounded like a pervert. And when we got together, I never had the chance to until now.” Quinn smiled and kissed her softly. “It’s not really something you bring up over dinner, you know?”

“Do you have any other fantasy you want to share with the class, Quinn?” Rachel’s hand trailed along her side and down her hip, tracing it slowly.

“Doing you on the bench of the cheerleading locker room.” Quinn leaned in to whisper against her lips. “You remember when you came visit me after the accident? We were making out on it.”

“Yeah.” Rachel’s hand brushed along her abs and upwards, to trace the underside of her breast.

“Well, imagine that with our skirts flipped up and us grinding on it.” Quinn’s hand was dipping lower, to trace the shape of her backside.

“Through our underwear?” Rachel groaned and pushed her on her back, hovering her on her fours.

“Even better without.” Quinn’s hands grabbed her by the ass to lower her hips back down against hers.

“Fuck yes.” Rachel threw the covers over their heads and crashed their lips back together.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“When are Satan and Kurt coming back?” Quinn lied behind her on the couch, in front of a Grey’s Anatomy rerun that neither was paying attention to.

“In a couple of days. Santana found a job as a waitress at the restaurant around the corner which she starts soon.” Rachel settled comfortably back into her, adjusting her head on her outstretched arm.

“That will be fun to watch.” Quinn chuckled against the side of her neck, nuzzling it slowly. “I don’t wanna leave.”

“I don’t want you to leave either.” Rachel sighed and brought her other arm to her chest, lacing their fingers together.

“This holiday season topped last year.” Quinn kissed her shoulder through the shirt she had borrowed from her duffel bag. It was her Yale cheerleading shirt.

“You think?” Rachel reached for the remote on the coffee table and switched it off. Once done, she turned in the circle of her arms to be able to stare at her.

“Yes. I loved spending Christmas with our families and New Year in Lima, getting drunk with Santana and Kurt but…” Her fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt to caress her lower back. “We had so many good moments when it was just us.”

“Maybe we should go on a trip next year. Just the two of us.” Rachel’s fingers trailed along the side of her jawline. “Somewhere warm.”

“I would never say no to the idea of seeing you in a bikini.” Quinn grinned.

“One track mind.” Rachel chuckled. “You have one track mind, baby.”

“Have you seen my girlfriend?” Quinn closed her forearm around the back of her head and lowered her mouth on Rachel’s.

“Smooth talker. You don’t need to charm my pants off, I am already sleeping with you.” She smiled against her mouth.

“Just the truth.” Quinn pulled her flushed against her and kissed her again. “You’re sexy and beautiful. You’re everything.”

“And I am yours.” Rachel nodded against her mouth. She opened her mouth to let her tongue trace the seam of Quinn’s lips and then, her teeth.

“You’re mine.” Quinn sighed in her lips, tracing her back with her fingers. For once, she was the one drawing imaginary stars around the small of her back.

“Forever.” Rachel pushed herself into her arms, almost trying to crawl under Quinn’s skin. Almost trying to merge their souls and hearts. “Where would we live? Here or outside the city?”

“That depends.” Quinn kissed her forehead. Her hand kept rubbing her back slowly, almost soothingly. “Do we want our kids to grow up like we did? A house with a backyard and a picket fence?”

“And a treehouse.” Rachel nuzzled her jawline slowly.

“And a treehouse.” Quinn smiled and pulled her even closer. How could she fall even deeper in love with her?

“I like living here in the city. But...I guess it might be too much. It can be too much.” Rachel kissed the column of her throat. “We would be still close enough to work here.”

“We could. You belong to Broadway.” Quinn spelled the familiar name on Rachel's back. She traced each letter slowly, letting her enjoy it as well.

“I know. I got it right, in the end.” Rachel cupped her face and lifted herself enough to rest her head on the arm of the couch where Quinn lied.

“So it seems.” Quinn nudged her nose with hers. She nuzzled it slowly and then tilted her head down, kissing her tenderly.

“I belong to you too.” Rachel looked into her eyes. “I belong here, with you.” She kissed her back softly. “I don’t need anything else, if I have you.”

“Not even Broadway?” Quinn whispered against her mouth.

“Broadway is a close second, but you’re my first love.” Rachel rested their foreheads together. “It’s you, it’s all for you. No one or nothing else.”

“I love you so much, Rachel. I really do.” Quinn pulled her impossibly closer, to take advantage of all the time they still had before they had to part and go back to their daily lives, eighty-three miles apart.

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

_Everything I do_

_I tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you_

_Tell me all the things you wanna do_

** The end **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new shot set in this universe, if so...don’t forget to leave a comment. 
> 
> Thanks and until the next time


End file.
